Où Drago découvre autre chose que Sectumsempra au 6e étage
by Genny237
Summary: Poudlard post-guerre, mais quelle est la place de Drago Malfoy dans tout cela? Est-ce que l'on peut changer ou modifier les mauvais souvenirs? OS PWP assumé (avec histoire) Rated M : Lemon détaillé! SÉRIE de OS : TENTEZ LE DIABLE TENTEZ L'INTERDIT


**Voici un autre OS de ma série Tentez le diable, Tentez l'interdit. Encore une fois, on s'assume pas mal dans le style PWP. Le pairing vient d'une suggestion d'une lectrice : Drago et Ginny, salle de potions (Bon vous allez voir que j'ai fait un peu à ma tête :P ) Bonne lecture, laissez-moi une petite review (critiques, suggestions d'écriture, insultes :P ) et Allez voir mes autres OS si vous aimez le style. Si vous écrivez aussi, laissez-moi une marque de votre passe (Follow, review, favourite) que j'aille faire un tour sur votre profil. Bisouxx**

* * *

« En binôme avec la Weasley » pensa Drago Malfoy.

Slughorn, bien qu'il prônât le pardon et l'acceptation de tous dans cet après-guerre, semblait vouloir l'énerver récemment. La semaine dernière, il avait dû faire équipe avec Londubat. Première fois dans son parcours scolaire qu'il manquait une potion alors qu'il s'agissait de sa spécialité. Toutefois, l'idiot de service avait réussit à modifier la potion d'une manière irréversible et dangereuse.

« Au moins Weasley n'était pas attardée en potions » se dit-il. Sans doute, seulement en potions par exemple. Pour être la copine de Potter, il faut quand même être attardée sur les bords.

Drago ruminait silencieusement durant ce qui était par le passé son cours préféré. Depuis la fin de la guerre, tant de chose avait changé. Dire qu'il était un bon élève repentit et ami de tous était très loin de la vérité, mais il savait quand il était mieux de prendre son trou et de rester silencieux. Une seule année, il lui restait une seule année à subir avant de quitter définitivement cet affreux endroit. Les serpentards, encouragés à se mêler aux autres maisons, gardaient tout de même la mine basse à quelques exceptions près. De plus, nombreux étaient ceux qui n'étaient pas revenus de la guerre.

\- Aujourd'hui vous préparerez un philtre de paix, annonça Slughorn. Vous travaillerez en équipe de deux afin de pratiquer la coopération, un membre dirigera la potion et l'autre exécutera celle-ci. Je vous laisse décider des rôles. Vous avez une heure pour essayer de créer une parfaite potion de couleur blanche finalement.

« Une potion de 5e année? À faire en équipe de 2? » Cet homme était vraiment moins exigeant que le professeur Rogue ne l'avait jamais été, pensa le blond.

\- Bon Malfoy, quel rôle tu veux? Demanda Ginny, se disant qu'il valait mieux être cordiale. Elle n'avait pas le moral aujourd'hui et désirait le moins de problème possible.

\- Haha bonne blague la Weaslette, je vais la faire seul cette potion. Fais dont semblant de me dire des instructions une fois de temps en temps question que Slughorn nous fiche la paix justement. Répondit Drago

\- Ah parfait alors. Dit la rouquine sans même avoir l'air déstabilisée.

\- De quoi parfait? Demanda le jeune homme qui s'attendait à une crise digne d'Hermione Granger.

\- Bah, c'est une potion facile pour moi et tu es meilleur en potions que quiconque ici, donc tu viens de me dire que je vais avoir une note parfaite sans même devoir faire quelque chose? Et ça te surprend que je sois d'accord? Répondit-elle, un petit rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Ça semble juste davantage Serpentard que Gryffondor comme réaction c'est tout. Dit-il riant légèrement.

Entendre rire Drago Malfoy n'était pas courant, d'où pourquoi quelques étudiants se retournèrent. Les deux jeunes gens s'assurèrent automatiquement d'avoir l'air blasé et non amusé.

\- Malfoy, on va avoir besoin de sirop d'ellébore, de poudre bleue et d'une fiole de mandragore pour cette potion. Déclara Ginny

\- Je pensais qu'on avait décidé… Commença Drago voulant la réprimander. La jeune fille toussa en indiquant Slughorn qui passait derrière eux à ce moment.

\- Hum, oui parfait. Dit-il. « Au moins elle est utile. Pour une héroïne de guerre elle avait la mine basse par exemple. On aurait cru qu'enfin être réunit avec le Saint Potter, la rendrait heureuse ».

Au même moment, on entendit des cris du fond de la classe de cours suivit d'éclat de rire. Seamus Finnigan venait de mettre le feu aux cheveux d'Harry Potter. On croirait qu'en 8e année, Seamus contrôlerait mieux sa baguette. Toutefois, le survivant semblait hilare de la situation. Drago vit la rousse à ses côtés se renfrogner à la vue de Potter riant. « Oh, y aurait-il des problèmes au paradis des gryffondors? » Pensa-t-il.

L'heure de potions passa plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Elle aurait dû proposer de faire elle-même la potion, son esprit aurait été occupé au lieu de ressasser sans cesse la même conversation dans sa tête. Harry avait rompu leurs fiançailles. L'information n'avait pas encore fait les journaux, mais elle risquait de le faire après la couverture médiatique qu'ils avaient eu après la bataille.

Il lui avait expliqué que tout cela était trop précipité, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, ni même s'il voulait quelque chose. À sa défense, il avait clairement l'air confus. Elle avait compris une chose, il semblait certain que ce n'était pas elle qu'il désirait à ces côtés. Son cœur se brisa à nouveau. Là, au beau milieu d'un corridor du 6e étage. Assise au sol, elle pleurait sans gêne, peu d'individus prenaient ces couloirs de toute façon.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour de chance. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se réfugier dans une salle à proximité. Elle releva la tête bien haute, prête à défier quiconque oserait l'aborder à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

Drago ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait à cet étage. Il le haïssait. C'était ici que le Saint Potter avait quasiment réussit à le tuer avec son sort maison merdique, dans la salle de bain de ce même corridor. Des bruits de sanglots lui parvinrent. « Peut-être que Potter torture encore des élèves ici? » Il rit à l'image de Harry Potter, le héros, torturant des jeunes étudiants dans ces temps libres. « Quoi, tout le monde peut avoir ses squelettes dans le placard, on n'est pas tous parfait. » Drago s'était promis de ne plus insulter ces camarades dans les corridors, il avait le droit de le penser, mais pas de passer à l'attaque comme dans les bonnes années.

Quand il découvrit la source, il ne put s'en empêcher en revanche.

\- Inquiète-toi pas la Weaslette, ils vont repousser ses cheveux. J'avoue qu'il n'était déjà pas très beau et que l'idée de l'embrasser maintenant doit pas te…

\- Va te faire foutre Malfoy. Lui asséna-t-elle. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle entra précipitamment dans la salle de bain des garçons.

« Mais quel con » Pensa-t-il. Il se jure de faire attention pour ne pas attirer la haine, mais ne peut s'arrêter. En plus, c'était d'autant plus mesquin, qu'il se doutait déjà des problèmes de la jeune fille avant l'altercation. Il la suivit à l'intérieur, prêt à faire ce qu'il se doit pour une fois, personne ne le saurait de toute manière.

La jeune fille était assise en tailleur sur le carrelage blanc immaculé de l'immense salle. Il s'assit à ces côtés, ne disant rien, la laissant pleurer tranquillement. Il lui tendit son mouchoir de poche qu'elle accepta silencieusement.

Ginny se calmait doucement quand l'irréalisme de la situation la frappa. Assise au sol, les genoux remontés sous son menton, essuyant ces dernières larmes avec un mouchoir de satin monogrammé aux armoiries des Malfoy. Le truc avait l'air si luxueux qu'elle n'osa pas s'y moucher, même sa robe la plus belle n'avait probablement pas cette qualité. « Faut bien être un Malfoy pour morver dans du luxe » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Et lui aussi, il faut dire.

\- Tu sais que j'ai faillit mourir dans cette salle? lui demanda-t-il du tact au tact. Ton copain m'a lancé un sale sort qu'il ne connaissait même pas et j'ai perdu une bonne quantité de sang.

\- Pas mon copain, mais j'ai peut-être entendu cette histoire entre les branches. À sa défense, tu devais faire quelque chose de louche.

\- Haha, voyons qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela? Répondit le blond. Ah peut-être cette sublime œuvre d'art?

La jeune fille sursauta quand elle vit la marque des ténèbres. Bien sûr, le tattoo avait pâli mais il était toujours bien visible sur l'avant-bras blanc de Malfoy.

\- Je pense qu'il se sentait encore mal pour m'avoir éventré ici et que c'est pour cela qu'il a accepté de témoigner à mon procès.

Pour ajouter à la confusion de Drago, la gryffondor faisait maintenant glisser ces longs doigts fins le long du tatouage comme obnubilée. Ces doigts étaient aussi pâles que la peau Drago. Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il lui confiait tout cela. Probablement que la vulnérabilité de la rouquine lui rappelait la sienne.

\- Donc tu as enfin pris la décision que tu valais mieux que lui? Questionna-t-il poussant sa chance un peu.

\- J'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui a pris la décision selon toi? Répondit-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, mais ça aurait été un signe d'intelligence.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi un moment, en silence. Après une dizaine de minutes, elle brisa l'instant paisible dans le lequel elle s'était réfugiée.

\- Tout le monde me dit que c'est sans doute une phase et qu'il doit mettre ces idées en ordre, que je dois lui laisser le temps. Mais tu vois, moi, Harry Potter, je lui en ai laissé assez de temps je crois. Je l'ai attendu toute la guerre après qu'il soit parti.

Elle pouvait bien se vider le cœur.

\- Même quand on est ensemble, il semble vouloir être ailleurs.

\- Tu sais un adolescent pense souvent à la même chose. Répliqua Drago, tentant d'alléger la situation par l'humour.

\- Ouais, mais même dans ces situations-là, il me fait le coup. La rousse rougit directement à cet aveu. Pourquoi parlait-elle de sexe avec Malfoy?

\- Dans ce cas-là, c'est encore plus un con que je le pensais. Ajouta le serpentard, s'étirant négligemment les jambes comme pour les dégourdir.

\- Haha, sans doute. Affirma Ginny. Je peux te demander qu'est-ce qui te prend de me tenir compagnie comme cela?

\- Je suis lasse? Lui répondit-il mystérieusement. Il prit à son tour le poignet de la jeune fille, traçant des arcs de cercle sur la peau diaphane non-marquée.

Ce geste était si étrange pour Ginny. Malfoy lui caressait le poignet avec une immense douceur. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il porta la main à ces lèvres, y déposant un baiser chaste et furtif avant de remettre celle-ci sur le genou de sa collègue de classe.

Drago se coucha sur le dos, fixant le plafond. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette vision, il était définitivement moins paisible qu'à l'instant.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop jolie pour lui, tu le sais cela? Trop élégante pour un gamin confus et maladroit.

Ginny le fixât, il avait l'air complètement perdu dans ces pensées, bien qu'il parlât d'elle. À nouveau, elle rougit du compliment. « Il n'avait pas de mal à apprécier un compliment, surtout quand on venait de se faire laisser, non? ». Tel un automatisme, elle porta sa main à la joue de Drago, un mouvement à la fois si maternel devant un visage si torturé, et si sensuel car ton index vient effleurer la lèvre inférieure du beau blond devant elle. « Bon, elle jouait à quoi là? » La caresse sortit le serpentard de sa torpeur et il planta son regard d'acier dans ces grands yeux couleur noisette.

Il avait soudainement envie de prouver à la gryffondor que son ex-copain était bel et bien un imbécile. De plus, il ne comptait pas s'en vanter, mais il savait qu'une partie lointaine, ou peut-être pas tant que ça, de lui-même fantasmait sur le fait de faire chier Potter. Mais ce n'était pas la partie la plus importante de son fantasme, s'il peut l'exprimer ainsi. Il savait que la jeune fille lisait son fantasme dans ces propres yeux à l'instant, mais il s'en moquait. Il lui offrait une invitation ouverte de se changer les idées, à elle de voir si elle la prenait.

Puis il l'a vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière évocatrice. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, déposant un premier baiser à la commissure de sa bouche. Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour allumer le serpent. Il la fit basculer par-dessus lui. Il avait maintenant Ginny Weasley, l'ex-madame Potter à califourchon sur lui. « Comment enterrer les mauvais souvenirs de cette pièce une fois pour toute ». Pensa-t-il.

\- Tu es certaine de vouloir cela, la questionna-t-il. Il ne voulait pas abuser de sa fragilité.

Pour toute réponse, elle l'embrassa passionnément. Passant sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune homme, demandant l'accès. Ils se lancèrent dans un ballet sensuel et rythmique qui leur fit perdre le souffle. Les mains de Drago commençaient à dénouer et enlever des vêtements. Il arrêta de se questionner. Elle méritait enfin qu'un homme soit présent pour elle. Il voulait la voir complètement nue sur ce carrelage, il y avait un risque de se faire prendre, mais qui n'aime pas les interdits.

Ginny n'était pas particulièrement pudique, elle avait un corps dont elle était fière. Donc quand Malfoy décida qu'elle allait finir nue, elle s'arrangea pour lui montrer comment une lionne se comporte. Certains diraient que s'était de la folie, et non de la bravoure, que d'être nue dans une salle publique avec un Malfoy tout habillé. Alors que sa conscience revenait, il la coucha sur le sol. La froideur des carreaux contre sa peau la fit frissonner. Le blond débuta une lignée de baisers qui descendait de son oreille jusqu'à son sein qu'il lécha avidement, aspirant la pointe rosée entre ces dents. Des frissons nouveaux parcoururent le corps de la rousse.

Il savait y faire. La lignée continua ensuite dangereusement bas au niveau de son ventre. Sa langue vint titiller l'intérieur de sa hanche, elle sentait sont souffle chaud contre sa peau. Les mains de Ginny se promenait sur les épaules de son amant, passant ces doigts à travers les cheveux blonds si interdits. Cette pratique, elle ne l'avait jamais essayée avec Harry, mais elle le désirait ardemment avec le serpentard. Son côté gryffondor pris le dessus et elle indiqua à la tête près de sa hanche le chemin à prendre.

Drago fut surpris de l'audace de la Weasley, mais il apprécia particulièrement qu'elle se laissait aller avec lui. Il obligea donc sans broncher. Mettant tout son cœur afin que la rousse ne puisse jamais oublier ce moment et conserve ce souvenir longtemps. Léchant, aspirant, massant, embrassant chaque parcelle offerte à sa bouche. En peu de temps, Ginny commença à se contorsionner sous ces caresses jusqu'à pousser de petits cris aigus si satisfaisants à ses oreilles.

Il se leva, laissant son amante retrouvée ses esprits au sol. Il se déshabilla en s'assurant d'avoir l'air d'un sublime spectacle, confiant jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il s'allongea alors sur la demoiselle, sentant avec satisfaction la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, si réconfortante. Son érection ne laissait aucune confusion sur ses intentions. Il entra en elle tout en l'embrassant. Il la sentit si serrée autour de lui, les muscles de son corps élancé répondants à la perfection à ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Ils s'agrippaient fortement à l'autre, tantôt embrassant ou mordillant la peau offerte. Gémissant comme s'ils étaient les seuls dans l'école.

\- Par merlin que tu es belle, gémit Drago.

La rousse resserra la tension de ces longues jambes autour de son amant, manquant de lui faire voir des étoiles un peu trop rapidement sur le coup.

\- Tu n'es pas mal toi aussi, susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Le jeune homme la tenait à la nuque pour créer un long mouvement lascif en elle. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la marque des ténèbres se trouvait maintenant à 1 centimètre de sa vue. Elle préféra les refermer. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir. Les yeux fermés, elle lui embrassa tendrement le poignet, comme si elle voulait y enlever le mal.

Lorsque Drago sembla atteindre l'intensité maximale, ses gémissements firent également basculer la jeune fille vers le précipice du plaisir. S'accrochant à lui de toutes ces forces, elle se laissa aller à toutes ces sensations merveilleuses.

Ils restèrent allonger nus un bon moment. Drago les avait simplement recouverts de sa cape. Ils étaient bien comme cela, ensemble. « Peut-être même un peu trop bien pour ignorer leur chimie » se fit-il la remarque.

Sa cape fut alors violemment rabattue au-dessus de ta tête.

\- Hey! C'est quoi ton …

\- Ginny? Entendit-elle une fille questionner. « Oh non, pas ça » Pensa le blond.

\- Oh mon dieu, tu trompes Harry ! Avec un serpentard en plus, si je me fie à cette cravate? Au moins aie le courage de ne pas le cacher.

\- Pavarti, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Pourrais-tu sortir s'il-te-plait? Demanda Ginny suppliante.

\- Désolée Ginny, mais je suis obligée d'aller le dire à Harry!

\- Eh bien, va lui dire, lui répondit la rouquine, la mettant au défi.

Drago entendit la porte se refermer. Il sortit lentement la tête de la cape qui n'était plus maintenu en place par son amante.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé Ginny, on aurait vraiment dû barrer cette porte en fait. Annonça Drago.

\- Ah ce n'est pas grave, je vais essayer de la rattraper pour limiter les dégâts. Dit-elle en s'habillant rapidement.

Elle allait sortir quand elle se retourna.

\- Hum, demain soir même heure, salle sur demande? Questionna-t-elle en souriant et elle sortit sans attendre la réponse.

* * *

Drago était conscient qu'elle n'avait pas attendu de réponse vu qu'elle la connaissait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il y aurait sans doute davantage que du sexe dans cette relation et cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. « Comme quoi, tout le monde peut changer finalement. »

\- Pavarti, veux-tu bien te taire !? Entendit-elle Harry répondre.

Ginny entrait dans la grande salle au même moment où l'autre gryffondor semblait avoir alerter l'école en entier.

\- Gin et moi sommes séparés depuis déjà un bout, elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut de son corps. Ajouta-t-il. Ginny ressentit tout de même une froideur dans sa voix au même moment où son regard se posait sur elle.

\- Ce qu'elle veut de son corps? S'exclama une voix masculine à la table de gryffondor.

« Bien sûr, Ron va s'en mêler » s'exaspéra la rousse « Manquait plus que ça ».

\- Pavarti? Pourquoi tiens-tu une cravate de Serpentard? Demanda Ron déjà inquiet de la réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas pu voir son copain, mais il y avait cela au sol. Répondit-elle, comme fière de son coup.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire à celle-là pour qu'elle soit chiante ainsi? » Pensa Ginny. Elle n'appréciait pas que ces histoires fassent la une mais encore moins d'être le centre d'attention comme cela.

\- Ginny Weasley, as-tu perdu la tête? Demanda son frère.

\- Je te rappelle que la guerre est finie Ronald Weasley.

\- Ron, assieds-toi. Ta sœur peut voir qui elle veut. Même à Serpentard, ils ne sont pas nombreux à avoir réellement supporté Voldemort et à être à l'école.

Ginny espéra que personne n'allait remarquer la couleur rose de ces joues à cette remarque. Mais ce fut le moment où Drago Malfoy choisit d'entrer dans la grande salle. Il était comme à son habitude, très propre de sa personne, mais il souriait et ne portait pas sa cravate verte habituelle. Un Drago souriant ainsi attirait toujours l'attention. Un silence s'installa.

\- Quoi? Demanda innocemment Drago. Il réalisa la situation en voyant l'objet que la belette tenait à la main.

Il s'approchât de la table des Gryffondors. Pris sa cravate des mains de Ron.

\- Ferme la bouche Weasley. Ta sœur est une grande fille tu sais. Dit-il en nouant sa cravate comme si de rien n'était.

Il se retourna et donna un léger baiser sur la joue de Ginny, maintenant très rouge. Il s'éloigna vers la porte, il ne pouvait tout de même pas aller s'asseoir et souper tranquillement après cette scène. Tant qu'à être dans une journée aussi étrange, il mourrait d'envie de lui poser une question, donc il revint sur ces pas.

\- Ginny ? Les Trois Balais, samedi soir 19h00; cela te convient? Demanda-t-il.

Il vit un sourire apparaitre sur le visage de la belle femme. Il prit cela pour un « oui » et quitta enfin la salle. Il modifierait sans doute l'endroit de leur rendez-vous, il ne tenait pas à avoir toute l'école qui les observe, ou pire Rita Skeeter.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ma fiction :) Passez une excellent journée/soirée! Et allez faire un tour sur mon profil :) **


End file.
